LilyMu
LilyMu is a show, starring Mikey. Since the concept of Kappa Mikey is to be a parody of anime, LilyMu ''(リリームー) represents the stereotypical, action-adventure animated programming in this cartoon version of Japan, akin to ''DragonBall Z, Pokémon, and Yu-Gi-Oh!. LilyMu seems to be based on the classic Japanese Rubber Suit shows such as Super Sentai (the show is adapted into Power Rangers for America), Kamen Rider (Masked Rider in the U.S.), and Ultraman. Guano may be the true creator behind the show since he appears to be more devoted to it than his boss, but this is never implied. Guano states in "Big Brozu" that the show is about "life and love" and that Gonard's character presents society. At the beginning and end of every episode, there is under a minute of LilyMu footage, featuring the heroes Kappa Mikey, Lily, Mistuki, and Guano, battling Gonard and saving Tokyo. Only the climax of each LilyMu episode is shown. The characters' lives outside of fighting crime (as well as Gonard's motivations for destroying Tokyo) are never made clear. As in episodes of the original Power Rangers, each LilyMu segment is varied on a particular theme, such as in “Free Squiddy”, which is centered on garbage (Gonard builds an army of "garbots", and they all shout out garbage-related lines, while battling in a dumpster). Many episode plots revolve around Gonard unveiling his newest Doomsday device and Kappa Mikey using his wits (as well has his physical strength) to defeat him. Once something goes wrong in the take, either Guano or Ozu yells cut and the rest of the 22 minutes of Kappa Mikey is spent on what the characters are like off-camera. The same one-minute sequence is shot again at the end, and this time, it is successfully completed (often re-emphasizing the plots of the overall episode), ending both episodes at once. Recently, especially deep into Season Two, Kappa Mikey has stopped showing a LilyMu sequence at the end of an episode as an experiment with the format. Curiously, while Kappa Mikey makes clear the separations of the worlds contained in LilyMu from the real world, many of the props on LilyMu, such as the fighter jet and Guano's gem, are able to function in real life. In "Big Brozu," Ozu states that LilyMu is his proudest creation in his profession, even though he's been in the television industry for six decades, and remembers being offered the advice of refraining from going into the restaurant business when starting the show. In its beginnings, LilyMu was an unoriginal anime series with plummeting ratings. Guano proposed to Ozu that they hold a scratch card contest to find the new star of LilyMu. When Mikey Simon, an American high school graduate and aspiring actor, found the winning card, he traveled to Tokyo to meet the show's cast. Since Mikey came on LilyMu, it has once again become Japan's highest rated TV show. Lily, the original star, had her role turned into co-star status. As of Mikey's involvement, LilyMu has been in production for at least six seasons. . The show still had a turbulent run on television and experienced countless problems, perhaps enhanced by the addition of Mikey. Ozu has threatened to cancel the show many times, but it always continued, regardless. The most dramatic Kappa Mikey episodes often revolve around situations where the LilyMu show is in serious jeopardy, and where it is out of Ozu's control. In "A Christmas Mikey," it was said to have been canceled if Mikey left for Ohio during Christmas Eve. During "The Karaoke Episode," Ozu closes the studio after they can't stop singing and no one wants to see a musical LilyMu show, but he quickly reopens it after they break the curse. Cast Members *Executive Producer: Ozu *Writer and Director: Guano, Ken Katsumoto (former) *Stars: Mikey Simon (the star), Lily, Mitsuki, Gonard, and Guano *Cinematography: Yoshi and crew *Studio Maintenance: Phantom of the Soundstage (former), Janitor *Filmed at LilyMu Studios in Tokyo, Japan Guest Cast *Reggie the baby bird (Like Ozu, Like Son) *Claude Von Fabio (Camp!) *Masked Tanuki (The Masked Tanuki) *Pirate King, in the role of Gonard (Go Nard Hunting) *Kello the Kitten (Lily Meow) *Jomar, In the role of Kappa Mikey (Mikey And The Pauper) *Dadzuki, in the role of Mitsuki (Mitsuki '' Butterfly'') * The Kappas (Mikey, Kappa) Category:Kappa Mikey